


Of Course

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Cas and Dean lie next to each other while on the road but things don’t get physical until Sam catches the flu.





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a pre-quel to 'Surprised'. This has been in my idea box for way too long. And now it’s taunting me. Also 'Movie Night' was not written to follow this but it is very much in line with the story.

Dean walked out from the bathroom at the motel Sam, Cas and him were staying at. He had grown custom to wearing pajama bottoms around the bunker and so he brought a few pair with him on the hunt this time. He propped himself on a few pillows to watch the late night news with Cas for a couple of minutes before the whiskey kicked in. He observed that Cas looked more constipated than normal sitting by himself at the table. “Hey Buddy, you ok over there?” Dean asked not expecting Cas to complain.

“It’s this chair, Dean. The bar hits my lower back and I am unable to sit comfortably.” Cas answered.

Dean thought about it for a second or two, and sighed, “Why don’t you kick your shoes off and grab that extra pair of flannel bottoms and you can lay in the empty spot next to me?” He suggested.

“Are you sure I wouldn’t bother you?” Cas questioned.

“Dude, you bother me all the time, how is this any different?” He responded.

Sam watched as his older brother danced around the subject and made jokes. Sam wasn’t blind, he knew when his brother liked someone and Dean really liked Cas even though he may never ever admit it.

Cas prepared himself for bed, having watched Dean repeatedly do it. He decided to lay on top of the sheets when he really wanted to feel the body heat of his hunter. “Just keep the volume down this time, I still need my four hours.” Dean chided.

Within a few minutes, Dean had turned on his side away from Cas and started to lightly snore. Cas turn the volume on low and turned the captions on. Throughout the night, Cas focused his gaze on the beautiful man he saved from hell. He wondered if Dean would ever feel the same way for him as he did. If his vessel was a female, he thought, they would probably already be together. Cas liked his vessel, it was strong and Jimmy sacrificed a lot for him. Even though he was now in heaven and he couldn’t just forget that and toss his vessel away for Dean. No, Dean would love me who I am or not at all, he asserted to himself.

The next evening of the hunt, Dean offered his empty side of his bed to the angel. Of course, the angel gracious accepted the offer. This went on for the course of the week. Neither, men touching just causally laying in the same bed.

 

Back at the bunker, Cas had his room back and there was no need to lay next to the one person who made his heart soar.

The hunts came and went. The bed arrangement stayed the same over the next few months when the guys were on the road. Dean didn’t want to be ungrateful for all that Cas has done for him and Sam so he just continued to extend the offer, until it was just second nature for the hunters. He even liked having Cas there beside him, sometimes he would pretend to be asleep and move closer to him just to feel his presence more. He really wanted to place his head on Cas’ chest and feel his heart beat but Sam was always there and he was never brave enough to do it in front of him.

 

Sam had caught the flu, but of course he was still working and he found a case, there were vamps terrorizing a small town. “Sammy! Cas and I, we got this! You’re sick and you need to rest.” He told his baby brother while taking his temperature.

“Well ok I guess I can always catch up on Netflix.” Sam gave in.

“You know what that means Cas?” He said asking but not expecting an answer. Cas shrugged, “We get to get a King size bed to stretch out on.”

Sam thought the comment was strange, why not just get two queens like normal and they both can have their own bed. He chose not to say anything.

Later that day, Dean knocked on Sam’s door. “Hey, how ya doing?” Dean inquired. He didn’t want to leave the bunker until Sam’s fever broke.

“Like death.” He coughed.

Dean sat on the bed and placed the back of his hand to his forehead. “Yeah, I can see that. I know we should have already left but still look awful man.” There was a silence in the air, Dean mumbled, “Umm… This seems like as good a time as any. Can I tell you something?” Dean asked.

Sam sat up a bit little more, anticipating what Dean was going to tell him. “Ok shoot.”

“This is kind of difficult to explain, but Cas and I have been friends for a long time and I, umm have,” he stopped to breathe and hesitated. “I have developed um, you know,” his confessed nervously, “I’ve, I’ve developed feelings for him,” he chuckled never really admitting it out loud. “Like the romantic kind.” Sam knew to be patient with Dean since he was never good at expressing himself. He purposely didn’t interrupt and didn’t make a lot of facial expressions to scare him. But he couldn’t help but flash Dean a huge dimple ridden grin when Dean told him. “Sammy, I want to be with him.”

Sam started to cough; he had forgotten he was sick for a moment, “Dean, that’s great news! Are planning on telling him while you guys are away?”

“Maybe, if I don’t chicken out. So you are ok with this?” Dean questioned.

“Yes, Dean.” Sam smiled and continued, “I have known for a long time that you two liked each other.”

“Have I been that obvious?”

“Ah yeah, you both have.” Sam’s chuckle turned into a large cough.

“Here, here.” Dean said handing Sam the glass of water of the table. Sam stopped coughing and sank back down in the bed. “Thanks Sam, I just wanted you to know in case things go well or bad.”

Dean got up off the bed and moved to the door. “Dean,” Sam called out making him turn around, “things will go well if you tell him what you just told me.”

Sam was relieved that Dean finally confirmed what he already knew for so long. He knew that when Cas was around, Dean was softer, kinder and Sam just wanted Dean to be happy for once.

 

Sam’s fever broke in the middle of the night, Cas and Dean left the bunker before dawn. They did their normal fed act with the locals and checked out a couple of places that vamps would want to make a nest. The day was a bust but they had some leads for the morning. Dean opted to get a room at a nicer hotel in the area in an attempt to make it feel a little more special. He felt a little uncomfortable asking the desk clerk for one room with a King size bed. She just glanced between the two men and made a ‘what a shame’ face. She was a pretty brunette late twenties, cute the type of girl Dean would have hit on and shown a good time but this was no time to hit on a one night stand, not when the love of his life was standing two feet away.

Dean opened the door the hotel, it was so much cleaner than what him and Sam had grown accustomed to. Cas pushed past him to bring their bags in. The curtains were a light cream color and the evening sunlight streaming through hitting Cas’ features making him shine like an angel on fire. God, he was beautiful. Dean became overwhelmed by the thought of his next move. Do I just kiss him or talk first? He didn’t know what to do. If Cas was a girl, he knew exactly what he would do. He liked men but had never been with one and never one that he thought might be ‘the one.’

Dean went to the bathroom and shot off a text message to Sam asking for help. He received an encouraging response that made him smile. When he walked out to the main room, Cas was already reclining on the bed. He was tired anyway and Cas looked comfortable. He didn’t have to make his move tonight, he thought.

Cas noticed that Dean was acting a little off. Maybe it was being away from Sam while he was sick, he didn’t know and he wasn’t the best at reading people, so he shrugged it off. Dean toed off his boots and joined Cas on top of the sheets turning on the TV. The king size bed was so big and it put Cas farther away than he had expected. Crap, how do I make it look like it just happened when there is so much space?

Cas was still concerned about Dean, he knew he shouldn’t but he read Dean’s mind. He was surprised that Dean was thinking about him in a romantic way. The way he normally thought about Dean. Could it be? Dean actually wants me for me. He felt his vessel‘s eyes start to water, he quickly whipped the tears of joy and asked, “are we staying in for the night?”

“Yeah, we’ll try again in the morning.” Dean replied. His head wasn’t in the hunt, all he could think was Castiel. He was trying to find the nerve to tell Cas something that was the hardest thing for him to say.

Cas moved from the bed and removed both his jackets, he grabbed two extra pillows from the hallway closet and positioned them on the bed. This time when he entered the bed, Castiel scooted closer to Dean. Their hands almost touching. “Is this ok? You felt too far away.” Cas informed him.

“Of course, Cas. This is fine.” Dean’s nervous energy went away in a second when he could finally feel Cas’ body heat next to his. His head was swimming, why was this so hard? Over the course of an hour, Dean glanced over at Cas more than a dozen times. The would lovingly look at his plump chapped lips, to his boney long fingers, to his crotch and start over again. He daydreamed about their first time, wondering if it would be gentle. Then a panic coursed through him. Who would be on top? Should he take control or let Cas lead? Fuck, he couldn’t even make the first move, let alone think about sex with Cas.

Cas could feel Dean’s apprehension and confidently reached for his hunter’s hand and intertwined their fingers locking them together. “Are you ok, Dean? Are you concerned about the hunt tomorrow?”

Dean turned his head on the pillow to look directly into Cas’ eyes, “I’m good now. It isn’t about the hunt that should be a cake walk.”

Cas lifted their joined hands just a few millimeters off the bed and asked, “Is this ok?”

Dean looked down at how perfectly their hands laced together and grinned, “Of course, Cas.” Dean and Cas laid on the bed in total silence for a while watching TV. They were getting used to the weight of each other’s hands. Dean finally placed his head on Cas’ shoulder and Cas sighed with relief. Dean was exhausted from the journey and from being so nervous about him and Cas all day. In under fifteen minutes, with the help of the comfortable Cas, Dean had closed his eyes and fell asleep. Maybe an hour past, Cas was content to have Dean sleep right there, he shifted slightly gently waking Dean. He was pleasantly surprised to find that they were still holding hands. “Cas, buddy, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. I guess I should get ready for bed.” Cas nodded and Dean turned the TV off and went to the bathroom. He pulled out his phone, he just text Sam. He just had to tell someone. 

Dean: We held hands

Sam: Great! How did you tell him?

Dean: I didn’t! It just happened naturally.

Sam: still really happy for you both

After sending the text messages, Dean felt like a twelve year old girl. His cheeks were hurting because he couldn’t stop smiling.

While Dean was away Cas took it upon himself to remove all of his clothes except for his blue boxers. He pulled back the covers and slid in the bed. This was a new feeling for his since he normally just lay on top of the bed covers next to Dean.

Dean brushed his teeth and removed his flannel shirt and jeans. He looked himself thinking he should take off his undershirt as well but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that tonight. Things were going well. A little slow, but slow can be good.

Dean was almost breathless when he saw that Cas was already in the bed with his bare chest exposed. He took in the sight of the beautiful man in front of him, his angel. Cas’ deep voice rang in the air, “Dean, I hope you don’t mind I lay with you under the covers tonight.”

Dean was blushing slightly and his boxer briefs were becoming a little tight, he had never been so turned on and nervous before in his whole life. “Of course, Cas, I don’t mind.” He felt like a broken record this evening but the words ‘of course’ just rolled off his lips so easily. He joined Cas in bed, for the most part it was pretty platonic and they hadn’t held each other’s hands again.

“Dean,” Cas said to get his attention. Dean hummed in response. “Sam isn’t here and I would like to hold you.”

Dean’s stomach flipped with excitement. “Of course you can hold me, Cas.” He wasn’t sure what happened but he liked the current outcome. Castiel curled his arm around Dean’s broad chest and the other under his neck for support. Dean’s head was finally calm and he had found his peace.

After a few minutes of just getting used to each other’s bodies being so close, “Dean, I have a confession.” Cas admitted.

“What’s that?”

“I read your thoughts today. I know I shouldn’t have but your were acting not like yourself.” Cas continued to explain.

“So is that why you have been so ‘friendly’? Do you want this, Cas? Or are you doing this because you think this is what I want?” Dean asked. He had almost turned all of the doubt off for the evening and now it rushed back like raging river.

“I want this, Dean.“ He loved the way Cas always used his name when he spoke. Feeling the vibration of Cas’ chest against his back made his name have special meaning. “I have wanted you for a long time now. I was afraid you didn’t want anything more than friendship.” Cas stated.

Dean took Cas’ hand and placed a gentle kiss to his thumb, “I had no idea, if I knew, Cas, this would have happened sooner.” Dean felt silly, Cas was pouring his heart out and he still couldn’t get the words out, those stupid three words.

“Turn to me Dean.” Cas ordered and Dean complied. Cas cupped Dean’s chin with his hand. Now he had the time to gaze upon Dean’s perfect pink lips that he wanted to kiss so badly. Dean follows suit and also lifted his hand to Cas’ face. Both mens’ eyes danced across each other’s features soaking up every inch of perfection that the other saw in the other.

Cas had been steering this ship all night, Dean felt it was a good time for him to take over. Dean pulled Cas to him, tilting his head he pressed a kind loving kiss on his slightly rough lips. Cas parted his lips allowing Dean easy access. Dean’s tongue darted into Cas’ mouth sweeping the inside wanting to be closer to him. Cas tasted sweet with a hint of coffee aftertaste. As they kissed passionately, Dean’s chest moved closer until they were pressed against each other. Cas was happy to let the more experienced Dean take control. His hands searched over Cas’ back, his skin was soft but not supple like a women’s, it was tight as he felt his muscles that formed ridges on his shoulder blades. The searing kisses that were being exchanged were satisfying the urges forming in his loins. He could feel Cas’ clothed hard length rub against his on own. He rolled Cas on his back, legs straddling around his trim waist. Continued to kiss him, laying his full body on top of Cas. Dean sat up pulling away from the kiss and took his shirt off tossing it on the floor. Cas traced his hands over Dean’s abdomen as Dean grinded softly against Cas’ cock.

“Castiel,” it was unusual for Dean to say Cas’ whole name but he wanted him to pay attention. “I need you to know that this isn’t some one night thing for me. Cas,” Dean leaned down to pressed a soft kiss on Cas’ lips. “Cas,” He repeated, “I-I” he stuttered.

Cas kissed him again stopping his confession, “Dean, I know.”

“Cas, buddy, I have to tell you and I need you to hear it.” Dean explained.

“Dean!” Cas said softly, informing Dean that he didn’t have to say anything that he ready to say.

“Castiel, I,” he breathed loudly, “I love you.” the weight vanished; Dean smiled so bright proud that the one he loves the most finally knew. 

Cas reached up pulling Dean into him, their lips crashed over and over again. Between kisses, Cas breathlessly said, “I love you too, Dean.” 

Underwear, finally, made its way into a ball at the foot of the bed under the sheets. The two mens’ naked bodies rutted for satisfaction. Both were shy to touch the others member, Cas was the first to reach down. His touch made Dean moan Cas’ name in his mouth. “Cas, oh, please!” Dean’s moans were soft and Cas loved the sound of his name on Dean’s lips. Cas continued to stoke Dean’s length harder and faster. “Castiel, I want you…” he groaned if Cas didn’t stop he would climax without him. “Cas” he kissed. “Make love to me?” he asked so needy.

Cas was a little surprised at Dean’s request, he had always imaged that the Great Dean Winchester would want to be in control of their first sexual experience. “Dean, I don’t really know what I am doing.”

“Me either. This is all new for me too. I want you to feel you inside of me.” Dean’s voice was raspy. “Have condoms and lube in my bag.” 

Both men moved away from each other, Cas was fumbling to put the condom on, Dean helped him to open the wrapper and rolled it slowly down his shaft teasing him a little. They both gazed into each others eyes, Cas bend down to continue kissing Dean. Dean slid back on the bed and turn over on his stomach, he started to move to his knees taking a comfortable position. He was concerned that it would hurt but he had confidence that Cas would be gentle and take care of him. Cas’ rough five o’clock shadow grazed over Dean’s soft skin on his neck. Cas sprinkled kisses over his shoulders and nuzzled into his neck. “Dean, I enjoy this but this isn’t going to work. I want to look in your eyes.” 

“Of course Cas.” Dean moaned. 

Dean turned on his back and spread his legs around his angel. Cas fell onto Dean’s lips, his dick rubbing between Dean’s ass cheeks toying with Dean. Dean’s cock was trapped in the center of their stomachs, the friction was almost too much to handle. Pre-cum started to form at his head aiding in the grinding relieving some of the friction.

“Dean, I want you so bad. Are you ready?” Cas asked. Dean’s forest colored eyes shined with joy, he nodded, not trusting his voice. Cas lined up with Dean. He was slow, his blunt head gliding in Dean. Dean moaned from feeling the foreign sensation. Inch by inch, Cas was careful, checking on Dean constantly. Finally, his whole length was in. Cas started to thrust, both men closed their eyes and low groans escaped from their lips. Reaching around Dean’s head Cas pulled Dean’s chest up, his plump lips enclosed around Dean’s thoroughly kissing his quivering lips. Cas’ cock throbbed as he slid in and out of Dean. He reached for Dean’s hand interlacing their fingers, Cas raised their joined hands up above Dean’s head. Cas laid on top of him and whispered in his ear, “I love you, Dean. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” Cas’ words and all the sensitivity he was feeling made Dean tear with joy. Two single tears strolled down his face as Cas prolonged his rocking inside of Dean. Cas didn’t want to stop he wanted to stay inside Dean forever but his vessel had another idea. He started to feel his edge come on, “Dean, I’m so close…” Cas moaned.

“Me too.” Was all Dean could mutter as he finally let himself cum untouched. The warm juices squirted on their stomachs, making it easier for Cas to glide while pinning Dean to the bed.

“Mmmmm uhhh ohhhhhhh” rolled deep from inside of Cas as his seed was released. His cock pulsated inside of Dean for a few minutes as the two men enjoyed laying with one another completely quenching the others needs.

“Cas, Thank you. That was better than I ever imaged.” Dean gushed. The men cleaned up and slept next to each other. Cas had never dreamed before but tonight he only dreamed of a life next to Dean, with him forever. 

The next morning the naked men awoke, and prepared for the hunt. Other than a few stolen kisses, everything was the same and that relived Dean.

Cas and Dean found the nest by mid-day and ten vamps lost their heads. Dean checked up on Sam, he was feeling a lot better. He informed Sam that they would be back by nightfall. 

Back at the bunker, “Hey Sammy!” Dean barged into his brother’s bedroom. 

“You’re chipper.” Sam snickered.

“Hell yeah! I’m chipper. I just had the best night of my life and got to kill some monsters.” Dean stated.

Sam smirked, “So things went even better after you held hands?”

“Yeah so much better. I’ll have to tell you about it sometime.”

“Oh no Dean! You can keep that to yourself. What you and Cas do is none of my business.” Sam notified Dean.

“Well anyway, I am glad you are doing better, Sammy.”

Dean walked down to Cas’ bed with a box in hand. “Dean, what are you doing?” Cas asked.

“Oh you’re moving.”

Cas was a little shocked, and wondered what he had done wrong, “Where am I moving to?”

“My room of course.” Dean chuckled.

“What about Sam?” Cas questioned.

“There is not enough room for all three of us in my room.” Dean joked.

“You know what I mean. I just thought you would want to keep this between us, a secret.” Cas confided.

Dean placed his hand on Cas’ face and looked down in his hooded eyes, “Castiel, I am not keeping you a secret from anyone. You are mine.”

A delicate kiss was shared as Cas helped Dean move his belongings down the hall.


End file.
